Introduction Our Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center (CARC) has conducted a successful Pilot Project Program in the past and sees this program as a key mechanism for attracting emerging and established scientists to the alcohol field, particularly as it relates to its impact on HIV/AIDS. As an added benefit, we believe this program adds interest to the field of alcohol research on our campuses. In our first two cycles, we funded a total of 10 pilot projects and of these 6 continued in alcohol research (Carol Mason, Judd Shellito, Tom Jerrells, Kathleen McDonough, Patricia Molina and Stephen Kantrow) with 5 remaining at LSUHSC. From their pilots, they received 4 R01s, an R21 and one directed a Research Component during years 11-17 (Kantrow). One recipient was part of our faculty research development program at Xavier University, College of Pharmacy (Joseph Obudadewo) who continued his interest in alcohol research until he left Xavier University as a consequence of Hurricane Katrina.